1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to large scale distributed computing frameworks, and more specifically, to scalable asynchronous computing frameworks using idle cores available within a network.
2. Background
Various distributed computing frameworks have been developed to perform certain complex (large-scale) computing tasks. Such distributed computing frameworks harness the processing power of a large number of cores to process complex computing tasks, which can require a tremendous amount of processing power. In particular, the complex computing tasks can be distributed to a plurality of cores for processing.
While distributed computing frameworks have been employed for certain complex computing tasks, the distributed computing frameworks can encounter capacity issues when the computing tasks are extremely complex. Given that a data processing center (e.g., Google Brain) may include a limited number of cores (e.g., 16,000 cores), the total processing power of the distributed computing framework is limited to the number of cores supported by the data processing center.